Forever A Radu And Dietrich Love Story
by The Winged Huntress
Summary: Radu and Dietrich Have been together for a few months, but Radu still misses Ion. yeah i am bad at summarys
1. Chapter 1

_The Sky Was Blue And The Sun Was Shining. A Boy With Blonde Hair And Red Eyes Looked In Front Of Him. "We Will Be Friends Forever Tovaras" The Boy Said_.

Radu woke with a start and sat up. He breathed heavily "Ion" he said running his hand through his blue hair. The person sleeping beside him sat up "What's wrong Radu?' he asked. "I had a dream about Ion" he said

"I miss him Dietrich". "I know you do" Dietrich said as he stroked Radu's hair "But you have to let him think you are dead, to protect him". "Yeah" Radu said he wiped tears from his eyes. "Its okay" Dietrich said "You might see him again".

"I hope so" Radu said. Dietrich then pressed his mouth against Radu's. Radu opened his mouth under Dietrich's as he returned the kiss. They had been together for a few months since Radu joined the Ordin. But they had to keep it a secret because Cain would not allow it and would get rid of one of them.

Dietrich knew he was of too much value to be gotten rid of. But Radu would be disposed of easily because of his rank. That was the last thing that Dietrich was going to let happen. They both broke the kiss. Radu stood up and fixed his tie "I'm going to get some fresh air" he said as he grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair.

"Ok" Dietrich said. Radu opened Dietrich's bedroom door slightly to make sure none of the other Ordin members were in the hall. He looked back and forth down the hall and stepped out of the room. Dietrich relaxed until he heard a knock at his door. He got up and opened it, Issak was there.

"Master Cain would like to speak with you" he said. "Understood" Dietrich said as he grabbed his jacket and put it on. He walked down the hall to Cain's office. "You wanted to speak with me Herr Major?" Dietrich asked as he walked through the door.

"Yes Puppet Master" Cain said "We have a mission for you". "What is that?" Dietrich asked. "We know about you and Radu" Issak said as he mysteriously appeared behind him. Dietrich's eyes widened. "Your mission" Cain said "Is to control Radu and make him kill Ion". "No" Dietrich said "I wont make him do that". "Don't worry" Issak said as he put his hands on Dietrich's shoulders "We are just going to get him imprisoned".

Dietrich looked at Cain with pleading eyes. "If you do not do this" Cain said "It will prove that you are no longer loyal to us". "That means" Issak added "We can kill you". "Complete your mission as soon as possible" Cain said "You are dismissed". Dietrich walked out of Cain's office. Dietrich cursed under his breath and punched the wall. "I bet Issak told him" Dietrich said to himself " I have to tell Radu"


	2. Chapter 2

Radu leaned against a wall in the garden and looked up at the moon. He wondered what Ion was doing, if he was looking at the moon that very moment as well. Dietrich's face came into his view. He looked sad "What's wrong Dietrich?" he asked looking concerned. "Cain found out about us" he said "He has commanded me to force you to kill Ion". "What?" Radu asked "Why Ion?". "They want to get you arrested to teach me a lesson" Dietrich said "And If I don't they will kill me".

Radu cursed under his breath "I don't want you to be killed" he said "Being apart from you is one thing but being alive without you is not worth it". Radu stood up and turned around to face Dietrich. They looked into each others eyes before they shared a passionate kiss like they would never see each other again. Dietrich's hand rested in Radu's hair. They broke the kiss. "Dietrich" Radu said "Let me go explain things to Ion before you do anything, I need to talk to him" "I can do that" Dietrich said.

Radu nodded and tried to hold back his tears. Dietrich noticed and moved his hands to Radu's face and held it between his hands. "Everything will be okay" Dietrich said as he wiped Radu's tears away with his thumbs" We will figure something out to keep Ion safe". He leaned his forehead against Radu's. Radu rested his hands on Dietrich's upper arms. "I'll go warn Ion now" Radu said as Dietrich moved his hands. "I'll follow you and give you an hour" Dietrich said. Radu and Dietrich shared a final kiss.

After that Radu was off, he knew what he had to do to keep both Dietrich and Ion safe. He knew that Ion was visiting Abel and Esther. When Radu made it to that spot, he found Ion sitting in the garden. He walked to Ion. Ion looked up at him and smiled "Radu" he said "Your alive!". Ion jumped up and hugged him tightly, Radu hugged back. "Ion" Radu said " I need you to listen carefully". "Ok" Ion said "In an hour" Radu continued " Dietrich is going to come here because he was ordered to control me with his strings and kill you".

"What?" Ion said. "I have a plan" Radu said "Give me a sword and keep yours with you and also tell Abel and Esther not come out of the house no matter what they hear". Ion looked confused. "Don't worry" Radu said "You and Dietrich are dear to me and I will stop at nothing to keep you both safe". An hour later Radu saw Dietrich walk up to him. Radu was glad that Dietrich did not know about his plan. "Did he tell you?" Dietrich asked Ion. Ion nodded. "Forgive Me" Dietrich said. Radu gripped the sword Ion had given him tightly as he felt Dietrich's strings wrap around his arms. Dietrich waved his hand and Radu swung his sword at Ion. Ion blocked the strike with his own blade.

Dietrich continued to make Radu strike at Ion. Ion was then disarmed when Dietrich struck at him a different way. "I'm Sorry" Dietrich said as he turned his head and covered his eyes with his free hand. He waved his other hand again. Radu charged at Ion and lifted the sword above his head. Ion closed his eyes and waited for the strike. He opened them and saw Radu still holding the sword. "Goodbye My Tovaras" he said before he stabbed himself in the heart. "Radu!" Ion shouted as Radu pulled the sword out of him.

Dietrich looked at Radu and ran to him before he fell to the ground. Dietrich sank to his knees as Radu's weight increased. "Why Did you do it" Dietrich asked as tears started to cloud his view. "I wanted to keep you both safe" he said. Ion walked over to Radu and kneeled beside him. "Radu" he said "I can't believe you would do this for me, I will never forget you". "Friends Forever" Radu said. 'Yes" Ion replied "Forever". Ion hugged his dying friend as his eyes filled with tears. He looked at Dietrich "I'll let you have some time alone" Ion said as he walked away. Dietrich looked at Radu "I Love You" he said. "I Love You Too" Radu said as his breathing became slower. "Please don't leave me" Dietrich said "I don't know if I can live without you". "You will have to try" Radu said "I'm so cold". Dietrich wraped his arms around Radu and kissed his forehead. Radu reached his hand up and wiped Dietrich's tears away, he sighed. Dietrich felt Radu's hand fall. Dietrich looked up and saw that Radu had died with a smile on his face. Dietrich threw his head back and screamed.

The End ?


	3. Alternate Ending

Radu pulled the sword from his chest and stumbled forward. He was caught by Dietrich. Radu's weight increased and Dietrich sank to his knees "Why did you do that?" Dietrich asked as tears clouded his view. "I wanted to keep you both safe" Radu said as Ion walked up. "Radu" Ion said "I can't believe you did that for me".

"Radu" Dietrich said "How can I save you". "I would need a lot of blood" he said. "You can have mine" Dietrich said. "No" said Radu "Me taking your blood would kill you". "I don't care" Dietrich said "As long as it saves you". Radu sighed "Ok" he said. "You wouldn't mind being like me would you?" "No" Dietrich said "Not at all". Radu turned around and moved his mouth towards Dietrich's neck. "Ready?" Radu asked. Dietrich nodded and closed his eyes. Radu bit down on Dietrich's neck. He gasped as Radu felt his wound slowly heal with every drop of Dietrich's blood. It tasted so good to Radu. He bit down harder and wrapped his arms around Dietrich. Dietrich dug his nails into Radu's back. Radu pulled his mouth from Dietrich's neck when his wound was healed.

He looked at Dietrich who had fallen over, his face had gone pale and his breathing was slow. "What's going to happen Radu?" Ion asked. "I'm going to turn him" Radu said. "Ok" Ion said "Well I'm going to go back inside now". "Bye Ion" Radu said cheerfully. Ion waved and left. Radu bit his wrist and put it over Dietrich's mouth. Dietrich's eyes opened and he took hold of Radu's arm and bit it lightly. Radu winced and sighed. "That's enough Dietrich" Radu said a moment later. Radu pulled his arm from Dietrich. Dietrich's breathing became heavy and he fidgeted a bit. Radu picked him up in his arms as Dietrich turned…..

When Dietrich came to, he was lying on a bed in a dimly lit room. He sat up and looked around and noticed that the only light was coming from a lamp on the table beside the bed. His new vampire sight kicked in and he saw Radu sitting by the bed. "Your Awake" he said "Are you hungry?" "Yes" Dietrich said. Radu stood up and handed him a glass filled with blood. Dietrich took the glass and drank it all. He sat the glass down and looked at Radu. "I'm glad I can be with you forever now" he said. "I am too" Radu said. Dietrich's mouth met with Radu's in a deep kiss.

The End


End file.
